


Penny for your Thoughts?

by dontmakemeshedmyskin



Category: Betty Cooper - Fandom, Bughead AU - Fandom, Jughead Jones - Fandom, Riverdale - Fandom, betty and jughead, betty x jughead - Fandom, bughead - Fandom, bughead oneshot - Fandom
Genre: Bughead fluff, F/M, bughead - Freeform, bughead au, bughead fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 01:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontmakemeshedmyskin/pseuds/dontmakemeshedmyskin





	Penny for your Thoughts?

Betty looked up nervously taking in her surroundings as her and Jughead waited for their dessert, this wasn’t their usual booth at Pop’s. This place was well, fancy and for some reason it was empty. She’d been to fancy restaurants with her parents when she was a kid and they’d take her with them to Writers Retreats but this was different. Her and Jughead never went on fancy dates and she didn’t really understand why they were there in the first place. It wasn’t their anniversary or either of their birthday. He looked up at her and smiled, what was he thinking? She thought to herself. Why were they here? Why wasn’t he wearing his beanie?  
“Penny for your thoughts?” He asked smirking at her as she tucked her hair behind her ear.   
“I’m just confused, that’s all. We don’t really do well.. fancy.”  
“I know but I wanted today to be special.”  
“And why is that?” He blushed and ran his hand through his hair,  
“Because I have something to ask you and I didn’t think Pop’s was appropriate enough.”  
“Juggie.. I don’t quite understand.”  
“Elizabeth Cooper, you’re supposed to be an amazing detective and I’ve been able to pull of the most obvious thing just under your nose and you still don’t understand.” Her eyebrow arched in amusement and she giggled,  
“We can’t all be Sherlock Holmes.” He chuckled and reached across the table taking her hand,  
“I have something for you.”  
“Oh? Do you now?” He looked over at the server and nodded his head. What the hell? She thought to herself and squeezed his hand. The server brought over a vanilla milkshake and on the cherry stem sat a ring. Her eyes widened and she internally face-palmed for just now realizing what he was doing. He cleared his throat and got out of his chair, popping the cherry in his mouth, took her hand in his own and took the ring and bent down onto one knee looking up at her,  
“It took me ages to find the perfect way to do this. And when I finally figured something out I didn’t know if it was what you’d like so I brought something that you love to somewhere that’s new. Betty, I’ve been in love with you since before I can even remember. I love you, I’ll never stop loving you. Marry me?” Tears began to run down her face and she practically jumped onto him and caught his lips in between hers, she pulled away and smiled brightly at him,  
“Yes! Yes! Of course I will!” He beamed at her and slid the ring on her finger, then laughed and lifted her up, spinning her around, “I love you, I love you so fucking much.” She murmured into his ear and kissed his cheek until their lips met. Who needed a knight in shining armor when she had a knight in a leather jacket.


End file.
